


Flash from the Past

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Escaping Danger, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After Yuri's impromptu performance, he knew he was going to catch hell from his coaches.  Yakov acts as expected, but Lilia... doesn't.Lilia calls in the favor by demanding that Yuri keep a time traveling girl safe and entertained while they work out how to keep her safe in her own time.  The girl, Lilya, has some ideas for how they can do that.Set at the Barcelona Grand Prix Finals.  Yuri is fifteen, Lilya is seventeen, Otabek is eighteen.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Lilia Baranovskaya/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Flash from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Life and Love  
> Pairing: Otabek Altin/Lilia Baranovskaya/Yuri Plisetsky

Lilia didn’t say a word to Yuri after his “scandalous” exhibition. Yuri played it cool, but inside, he was freaking out. He’d expected Lilia to be mad. She wouldn’t shout like Yakov had or even go for the disappointed caretaker angle. She’d have cutting remarks and he’d have the worst hell of his life when she got him back in the studio.

The thing was, when he snuck a look at her while Yakov was explaining the finer points of how fifteen-year-olds should not be stripping on the ice… she looked pleased. Excited, even. Something really fucking weird was going on, and Yuri found himself in for even more shouting when he missed a cue from Yakov that he needed to give a generic “Yes sir” type answer to indicate that he’d been listening. Now he’d have to actually pay attention.

Yuri finally made it back to his room, where he immediately called Otabek. “How awful was your coach?”

“Not at all. He blames you, but he also knows there’s no way he’s keeping me away from you, so he figures he may as well not try to make a thing of it. Yours?”

“Ugh, but I made it worse on myself by not listening enough, and all of that was my fault anyway, I expected and deserved every bit of it.” He’d never say that to Yakov, but he had his reasons for wanting Otabek to think he was mature and responsible and willing to accept the consequences of his actions. “The weird thing was that Lilia stopped him when he was saying to stay away from you and told me to go make friends.” There was no response. “Beka?”

“Yura? Did you give Lilia my phone number?”

“What? No, of course not, why do you ask?” What in the hell was going on today? Lilia was acting really weird.

“She texted me and told me to go to your room. If you don’t mind, I’d love to come hang out, but if you want the rest before you leave tomorrow…”

Yuri was about to tell Otabek to get over there when he got a text from Lilia. “Actually, we’re staying an extra day. Lilia just told me. I have no idea why. She’s on her way here to explain, so she’s probably expecting to see you.”

“All right. I’ll be there in a couple minutes.” Otabek hung up, leaving Yuri staring at the wall in utter confusion.

Lilia got to the room shortly before Otabek did, but not by much. She had a girl with her, who Yuri guessed was about his age. “Boys, this is Lilya. She is trapped in our time until tomorrow, and must be protected from danger tomorrow. I believe the easiest way to do that is to hide her with other people her age, and Yuri, you owe me one. Otabek, I have no authority over you, but I encourage you to stay and enjoy getting to spend some extra time with Yuri.”

“We weren’t leaving until the day after tomorrow anyway,” Otabek said.

“Hang on. What. What is going on here?” Yuri demanded. “Trapped in our time? Protected from danger? The hell?”

“Lilya can tell you all of that. The longer I stay, the more dangerous it is.” Lilia stroked Lilya’s hair. “Be good, but enjoy yourself, do you understand?”

“I understand.” Lilya stepped into the room. Lilia gave Otabek a gentle push inside, and closed the door behind them. Yuri stared at Lilya as she pulled off her coat and tossed it over a chair. “What?”

“Lilia said you’d explain what the hell is going on here, so. Start explaining.” Yuri took a seat on the end of the bed. “We have time, apparently, so I don’t care how long the story is. Just don’t drag it out and make it boring.”

Lilya’s lips twitched upward into a fleeting smirk. “No, I don’t think boring will be a problem. My father is a well-connected member of the party, but…”

“What party?” Yuri interrupted.

“The… Communist party? *The* party? I know I’m forward in time, but I can’t be that forward in time, can I?”

“No, Yuri’s just terrible at history,” Otabek teased. “Hasn’t your grandfather told you stories about when he was young, Yuri? I know I’ve heard enough about the days of the Party from my grandparents.”

Lilya shook her head. “Anyway, would it help if I said he works for the Kremlin? You know what that is, I hope?”

“Yes I know what the Kremlin is,” Yuri snarled. He did not need this chick making him feel stupid in front of Otabek.

“Then you should know it’s a big deal for him to have a big secret like a French daughter he’s sending money to. Not me, my half-sister. Someone found out and he got a message that he should decide which daughter he cares more about, because if he doesn’t start sending the money to them instead of the French daughter, they’re going to take me. Papa told Mama about the threat, and Mama’s digging in to figure out who the threat came from.”

“Your mother knows about the French daughter and doesn’t give a shit?” Yuri couldn’t imagine. Not after how his father had abandoned him and his mother when his wife found out about them.

“The French woman is the one who introduced her and Papa. The only problem Mama has with my sister is that we couldn’t grow up together even to the small extent I’m ever at home. Most of my time, I’m off at the academy for ballet.” Lilya waved a hand. “Not the point. The point is, they needed to hide me while they investigate who’s threatening Papa and figure out how to neutralize them without bringing up more questions and having everything get out anyway.”

“Huh. Wow. That’s… so why here? Why hide you with us?” Otabek asked. Yuri had to agree. Sending her forward in time, well, whatever, but what were Yuri and Otabek supposed to do against time-traveling people with the balls to go up against, what, 1960s Kremlin threateners?

“Like Madame said. They’d expect me to be with people who have a reason to care what happens to me in the past, not people my own age with no real ties to me. Yuri, you’re a bit of a risk because of your connection to Madame, but you seemed like the best compromise between handing me over to complete strangers who’d have no reason to protect me and keeping me away from the people who are real threats.” She shrugged and started pulling off her dress. “Besides, you guys can help me in other ways that would just be weird if she’d tried to have Yakov protect me.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Yuri asked, caught between the desire to stare and the desire not to stare. On the one hand, if she was voluntarily stripping, she probably wanted Otabek and Yuri to see her, but on the other hand, what if she was just hot? Or hated clothes? Staring might still be rude. He risked looking over at Otabek, who had gone somewhat red and had his eyes squeezed closed.

Lilya winked at him and continued removing clothing. “Papa wasn’t specific with me about the threats, so I don’t know for sure exactly what they want. If they just plan to kill me, or hurt me so I can’t dance anymore, that’s one thing, but I’ve heard enough about what happens to wives and daughters of people with enemies. If I’m not a virgin, maybe it won’t be so bad.”

Yuri, for once in his life, had no idea what to say to that. It was pretty clear exactly what she was after, and yet, it didn’t seem to make sense… and of course, there was the awkwardness, yes he was rapidly developing a gigantic crush on Otabek but he had no indication that Otabek felt the same about him or would do anything about it if he did. For that matter, it wasn’t entirely clear. “What are you thinking? Both of us, or just Beka because Beka knows what he’s doing?”

“Not… really?” Otabek said. “If I’d gotten back to Almaty earlier, maybe, but before that I was with the LeRoys, remember? They never tried to enforce their religion on me, but there’s just so many of them it was hard to get any kind of privacy, and people heard I was living with them and jumped to conclusions. And then since getting back, I was so focused on getting to the Finals and getting my chance to meet you I didn’t feel like it was worth bothering.”

“Huh.”

Lilya burst into giggles. “Madame said you two were going to be getting together any day now, and that you could probably use an excuse to get past any doubts. I have no idea what doubts she meant, but you two should take the excuse. While you’re helping me deal with my problems, you should get with each other too.”

“How old are you? In your time, not counting however far you’ve been thrown forward,” Otabek managed to force out before Yuri could recover from his own wash of embarrassment, eagerness, and excitement. It added a sharp anger that cut through all the rest of it. Otabek wasn’t gonna be stupid about him being fifteen, was he? Eighteen wasn’t that much older, and if Lilia was going to cause problems or let Yakov, she wouldn’t have encouraged Lilya to… wait a minute.

Wait one damn minute.

“Baranovskaya?!”

“Yes? Madame was kind of hoping you wouldn’t catch on, but really, she should have known, right?” Lilya shrugged. “It’s not like I’m her. Not the her you know. This shouldn’t be a problem. And I’m just turned seventeen, by the way.”

“Huh.” Yuri glared at Otabek, who still had his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “You gonna be a dumbass?”

“About her, no, this is a one-time thing that she knows exactly what she’s after and what she wants and if the fallout had ended up being too bad the Lilia we know would have tried to stop this. You, maybe. It’s not that I don’t believe you’re old enough to know what you’re doing or I’m not into you or anything. It just feels like we’re rushing things really fast, and I don’t want it to be something you end up regretting, or that this burns too hot too fast and burns out quickly. That’s not what I’m looking for.”

Oh. Well. That, Yuri could get behind. “So we treat this as special circumstances and call it a preview of the future. Then we take a step back and chill and let things happen the way they would have without time travel shenanigans.”

It took a few seconds, but Otabek nodded and opened his eyes. “Worth a try. Now the only thing is… I had sex ed and all, but…”

Yuri swatted Otabek with the shirt he’d just pulled off. “We have phones. Figure if we can’t just let nature take its course, we’ve got two choices. We can search for some porn or we can ask Christophe for help. I vote porn first.”

“Phones? Phone porn?” Lilya asked. “How do you search for something using a phone?”

“Phones are a lot different. Calling someone is one of the lesser-used functions.” Yuri pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and tossed it to her. She stared at it while Yuri got his pants off. “Beka, I don’t know much, but I do know you’re gonna have a hard time if you stay dressed…”

“Right.” Otabek shook his head to clear it and started stripping, but stopped. “Lilya, did Lilia give you… anything?”

“No, why?”

“Okay. I’ll be right back, unless you just happen to have condoms and lube, Yura?” Yuri’s face must have shown enough of the sudden panic that Otabek understood. “Off to find a store. Don’t have too much fun without me.”


End file.
